


Stories Connected

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [40]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sassy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric shares a new book he discovered with Baileywick.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stories Connected

The royal steward raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Cedric lay on his side in a chaise lounge reading a book with a fairly peaceful expression on his face. His magpie Rosemary was seated on top of it, peering intently into his book. “Do you always look like you’re posing for a portrait or do you do this purposely to see who reacts to you first?”

The royal sorcerer looked up, blinking at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he sniffed. He flopped onto his back, holding the book up to give Rosemary a better view of the pages.

Baileywick rolled his eyes, walking over. Pointedly he pushed Cedric’s kitten heel clad feet off of the furniture and used a handkerchief to wipe off the spot before sitting down. “Some would call you a tart,” he said.

“And some think the world is flat,” Cedric sniffed. He lifted his feet up once more and laid his legs across Baileywick’s lap. He pointedly lifted up one foot, tapping the end of Baileywick’s nose with the toe. “Boop,” he said, still reading his book.

“At least take off your shoes before putting your feet up,” the older man chided. He took hold of Cedric’s ankles and took his shoes off, setting them down on the floor.

Cedric lowered his book and pouted at him. “You act like I walk in animal feces all day!”

“I’ve seen the kinds of things you spill in your workshop, Cedric. Animal feces is preferable to whatever those things are.”

The younger man snorted and blew a raspberry at him before picking up his book again. “You’re getting cranky as you age, old goat.”

“And you never stopped being a brat,” he countered. He tilted his head as he looked at the book the other was reading. “That’s not a spell book?”

“No, it’s a story.”

“I thought you didn’t like such things.”

Cedric shrugged, holding the book up for Rosemary to read before turning the page. “This book is interesting,” he said.

“Oh? What is it about?” Baileywick asked.

“Well there’s this small village in a kingdom that has been taxed heavily by an invading king,” Cedric began. “The main characters are three orphans and the youngest is sick and needs to see a doctor but they have no money. The middle child worked for a year out in the city but the tax collector took his entire year’s earnings without a second thought when he returned! The rather clever middle child then makes a wish on a star and it falls to the ground…”

“What?”

“Hm?”

“The wishing star does what?” Baileywick asked.

“It falls to the ground miles away from the village,” Cedric said with a shrug. “According to this book, wishes must be made in person with a star to work.”

“...so the wishing star didn’t just grant his wish?”

“It’s very odd,” Cedric confessed. “The fairy that came down to talk to him called himself a wish fulfillment facilitator instead of a fairy!” 

Baileywick wrinkled his nose at that. “What’s wrong with being called a fairy?”

“I’ve no idea,” Cedric said. “There are many strange characters in this story too. There’s a mouse that loves a horse and he serves another mouse who wishes to rule the kingdom.”

“I didn’t know you were in this story, Cedric.” Baileywick smiled at the look Cedric gave him, chuckling as he idly massaged one of the sorcerer’s ankles. “Continue.”

Cedric clucked his tongue, pretending to be unamused with the other. “There’s an old squirrel and her nephew. A young nurse works for a doctor and everyone keeps greeting her by her profession only instead of a proper name. There is a cat that sings and stays with a large dog who believes she’s a dog. Then there is this faithful dog who protects a young child who wandered away from her home; for some reason the child calls her mummy ‘lady’ and...”

“This all sounds very confusing,” he said.

“It makes sense when you read it.”

Baileywick laid back, resting against the side of the lounge. “Oh? Perhaps you could read it to me then?”

“Read it to you?” he asked.

“Since I’m getting to be such an old goat; my eyes are not as strong as they used to be,” he dryly explained.

Cedric laughed, looking up at Rosemary for her permission before he turned back to the first page of the book. “Keep massaging my feet and ankles and I shall read for all three of us.”

“A fair exchange,” he agreed. He smiled as Rosemary fluttered down, landing on Cedric’s stomach and burrowing into his robe. Just her head poked out and she laid down as she waited. He made a point to take care of the arch in Cedric’s feet.

The sorcerer cleared his throat and began, “Over a century ago, in the foothills of the old river valley, there stood the village of Acme Falls…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wakko’s Wish


End file.
